


To Stop a Rumor

by sevarix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a silly fic, M/M, Mentioned Flayn (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Manuela Casagranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: After witnessing a bewildering scene, Seteth asks Yuri about rumors around the monastery.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Seteth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	To Stop a Rumor

It was late, and Seteth was walking through the courtyard of Garreg Mach on his way back to his study. When he saw Byleth sitting on one of the garden benches, he first decided to ignore him–the new archbishop could stargaze as much as he liked, for all he cared–but then he realized someone was sitting next to him.

Seteth was not exactly _nosy_ , but it was indeed his job to look after the archbishop. The least he could do was make sure one of the cardinals was not pestering him so late.

As he walked by a gap in the hedges, he glanced toward the bench, momentarily stunned by what he saw.

He knew Byleth had many friends, to the point where many of them stayed at the monastery after the war ended, so he was not surprised to see that Yuri was sitting next to him. What he found surprising was that Byleth was _smiling._ It was a rare sight even when he was among his friends, and Seteth hadn’t even thought he and Yuri were that good of friends. To Seteth, it had always seemed more like a business transaction than a friendship.

But then, to his complete bewilderment, Byleth leaned over and kissed Yuri on the cheek. While Seteth remained frozen in place with shock at the scene, he then saw Yuri kiss Byleth in return.

His head still spun with confusion, but he urged himself to continue on, far away from the courtyard.

What he had seen, what he likely was never supposed to have seen, still completely baffled him by the time he reached his study. How long had their relationship been going on? He had not heard a single rumor about it, not even a hint that they were remotely close. Not even Dorothea, the monastery’s gossip monger, had uttered a single thing about it. And she had no shame about spreading such things.

Yuri must have done something to keep it a secret. Seteth decided he would have to talk to him soon.

* * *

Seteth didn’t like the idea of wandering in Abyss, so he called for Yuri to meet him in his study. Although, once Yuri arrived, he realized it was probably not the best idea. It was clear that Yuri was very suspicious of the meeting, keeping his eyes narrowed as he sat across from Seteth.

“Thank you for coming here,” Seteth began. “I… wanted to ask you about something.”

He sighed. “If this is about Flayn, I can assure you that we’re only friends.”

Seteth was initially stunned at the statement; he had not even known Flayn considered herself friends with Yuri. “That was not what I was going to ask, but now I feel I must know more about this.”

He shrugged. “It’s just as I said. She wanted to be friends, so we’re friends. I make sure she stays out of harm.”

It was enough of a satisfactory answer for now, Seteth decided. “I see.”

“So… what did you really want to ask me about?”

He nodded. “I was wondering… about you and Byleth. How long has that been going on?”

Yuri’s eyes widened as he tensed up. “How… how did you–” Then he frowned, eyes becoming angry. “Look, I don’t care if you disapprove. It won’t change anything.”

Seteth immediately regretted his choice of words. “I do not disapprove at all. My apologies if it came across that way.”

Yuri’s expression softened, turning into confusion. “Wait, really?”

“Byleth can choose to be close to whoever he wants. I was merely surprised, as I had not heard any rumors about it.” He glanced down, feeling slightly ashamed. “I want to know how you kept it a secret, considering how quickly rumors spread around here. That is why I wanted to talk to you.”

Yuri sat back in the chair, smirking. “I get it. You want to stop the rumors about you and Manuela, don’t you?”

He felt his face become hot. “Yes.”

“You haven’t exactly been subtle about it.”

He thought he had been, but he wasn’t surprised Yuri of all people had caught wind of it. “I… just feel that it would be wise to keep it private. At least for now. I am bewildered that the archbishop of all people can keep such things private, but I cannot.”

Yuri laughed. “Well, it doesn’t help that Manuela likes to talk.”

Seteth sighed. They had both agreed it would be best to not make their relationship public, but Manuela had a bad habit of telling others she was taken. She of course did not specify to whom, but it was enough to spark rumors.

“It’s not just words, though,” Yuri continued. “People notice when behaviors change. For example, Manuela has not been seen stumbling drunk back to her room for months now. That alone is enough to create speculation that she finally found a stable relationship.”

It made sense, though he had hoped people would think she had simply turned a new leaf. “I see. I suppose you’ve heard things about me, as well?”

“You’re a bit harder for most people to read. But people have noticed you’ve been happier.”

“So us both being happy is creating suspicion,” Seteth summarized. “I am not sure how to hide that, exactly.”

He shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t see a reason to hide it. You’re both respected. I don’t think anyone would care.”

He supposed it was true, but he still felt some reluctance. “I am… mostly worried about…” He sighed.

“You’re worried what Flayn will think?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “She already knows.”

His eyes went wide. “W-what?!”

Yuri laughed. “She even asked me about it once. She’s really happy for you, by the way.”

Seteth felt a slight embarrassment followed by an immense relief. “I see. I am glad to hear that.” Then he nodded. “I suppose there is no need to hide it, then.”

He nodded. “I guess I owe Flayn a nice fish dinner for winning that bet.”

“Wait, you were _betting_ on this?!”

He laughed. “I didn’t think you’d be brave enough to admit it, but Flayn did. She knows you better than you think.”

Seteth did not think he could be bewildered so many times in such a short span of time. “And it appears I do not know her as well as I thought.”

Yuri shrugged. “She just wants friends.”

He sighed. “Are there any other friendships of hers that I should be aware of?”

He pondered a moment. “Well, she’s been getting singing lessons from Dorothea. She wants to impress Manuela by learning how to sing.”

Seteth only blinked at him for a moment, feeling a warmth in his heart. Perhaps he should have talked to Flayn about it sooner. Perhaps he should have tried to be closer to her through all of this. “I… I am glad to hear that. Thank you for telling me this, Yuri. This has been a very enlightening discussion.”

He smiled. “Good. Glad I could help.” He began to stand from the chair, but Seteth stopped him.

“Yuri. Wait.”

He sat back down with an exasperated sigh. “You’re gonna ask me about Byleth now, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Well, it would be remiss of me not to, considering I apparently lack so much awareness of things happening at the monastery.”

“Fine, go ahead.”

“Again, I would like you to know that I do not disapprove, but I feel I must ask: is this a… long-term situation?”

He glanced away, face flushing slightly. “Yes.”

“Then I do not see why you must keep it secret.”

Yuri sat for a moment in silence, pondering. Then he spoke, his voice soft. “Yeah. Maybe Flayn was right about that, too.”

Seteth smiled. “It appears we are all benefiting from her wisdom.”


End file.
